Special Vongola Valentine's Day
by TheMadLiddell
Summary: Here's a Valentine's Day one-shot about Xanxus and my oc, Rin. It goes along with my other one-shot about them call Thinking of the Past… Summary: Reborn hosts a Vongola Valentine's Day party and it has an interesting result. Summary sucks, I know, please just give it a chance. Warning: language and bits of 6959 and 8018, no smut.


Author's note: I do not own KHR or any of the characters from the original anime/manga if I did it would be a yaoi. This is a little side one-shot about my oc, Rin, and Xanxus. It takes place before where my first one-shot about them, Thinking of the Past, ended. Please enjoy.

* * *

Special Vongola Valentine's Day

"A special Vongola Valentine's Day celebration tomorrow," Reborn nods his head, "and you expect me to come?"

"Yes, as a close relative of a Vongola guardian, and as an official member of the family, your attendance is required." I narrow my eyes at the smirking hit man. He's up to something, I just know it.

"I'm just a hacker and if I have to go because of blood relations, then why isn't Tsunayoshi's mother going?"

"Nana and Iemitsu are spending the day together. Also, the event is for single Vongola members." I don't trust that smirk. "It does not matter if you trust me or not. You will attend the event, by force if necessary."

I glare at the demonic hit man, "Why are you so hell bent on me going?"

He smirks, his fedora casting a shadow over his eyes, "Let us just say, arrangements have been made for this to be a highly memorable event. Oh, and make sure you wear this heart pin." After handing me said pin, Reborn leaves my apartment. I let out a sigh. Damn that demon. I start considering all the possibilities of the even, starting from it just being a normal single's mix, but quickly move to a new one because anything that involves Reborn is never normal. I get to the possibility of it turning out to be a gang bang when my cell phone starts ringing. I pull it out to see Takashi's calling me. Flopping on my couch, I put my left arm over my eyes. May as well see what my brother wants.

I answer the phone, "Yo Takashi, what's up?"

"Haha! Hey Rin, did you hear about the Valentine's Day thingy?" Of course that's what he's calling about.

"Sadly."

"Aw you don't sound too happy about it." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Valentine's Day isn't my holiday, you know I've never really cared for it. Besides Reborn literally just came over to personally invite me. So you have to understand my skepticism about the whole ordeal." Takashi just laughs.

"You worry too much! It's only Valentine's Day; what could possibly happen?"

"You have just doomed us all, mostly me, with your jinx. I hope you're happy."

"Haha and I thought Squalo was dramatic! Oh! Did you know the Varia's coming?" I raise an eyebrow at this.

"No, Reborn didn't mention them. Why wouldn't he tell me? I mean Anus and I are on decent enough terms now, but still."

"Huh? I wonder why Reborn didn't tell you, and who's 'Anus?'"

"It's Xanxus; get rid of the X's in his name and it spells anus."

"Hahaha! Do you call him that to his face?"

I smirk, "Only when I'm bored or he p*sses me off."

"And you say you're on decent terms."

"Speaking of decent terms…How are you and Hibari doing?"

"…"

"Well?" He starts chuckling nervously.

"Oh will you look at the time! Sorry to cut this short, but I have to—um—go—uh train! Yeah! I have to go train! See you tomorrow!" He hangs up on me, I just chuckle. I guess his little crush is still just that, a little crush. Hhhhhmm…Why wouldn't Reborn tell me the Varia are coming? He did say this was going to be a memorable event. Sigh~ I knew he was up to something.

…_Reborn!..._

I f*cking hate Reborn. I'm currently standing in a dark corner of the red and pink heart themed room in the Vongola mansion, surrounded by mafia idiots getting drunk and dancing. Honestly Gokudera why would you drink in the same room as Mukuro, why? He's giving you a rape face. And where's Tsunayoshi to distract the semes and protect your virginity? And what is that thing on Longchamp's arm? I will never understand that boy's taste in…women? Sigh~ the Varia haven't even shown up yet to start drama.

"You seam bored?" I glance to my right to see Dino smiling at me holding two glasses of wine.

I look around the room, "Uumm Dino, are, by any chance, any of your subordinates here?" He looks confused before smiling.

"No, they're all with their wives and girlfriends, why?" He manages to pass me a glass with no incident.

"Oh, just curious," if you trip and cause an embarrassing scene I promise I will rip you a new one, "soooo, did Reborn 'convince' you to come too?"

He scratches the back of his head and chuckles nervously, "Yeah, when Reborn wants to be he can be very 'convincing.'"

"That's the understatement of the millennium." We both chuckle and sip at our wine. There's an awkward silence between us.

Looking at me, Dino clears his throat, "Ssooo, uh Rin, do you, by any chance after this thing's over, want to um go on a da—"

"VOOOOIIIII! YOU SH*TTY PRINCE, KNOCK THAT THE H*LL OFF!" Whatever Dino was going to say was cut off by the soothing voice of everyone's favorite shark. The double doors slam open and in come the Varia arguing and drawing attention in their own special way. I can't help but to chuckle, after I was officially introduced to the Varia at Tsunayoshi's carination (as I like to call it), I couldn't help but find their quirks amusing, though Xanxus did try to shot me once he realized I was the crazy chick who b*tched at him during the ring conflict.

"Shihihihihihihi~ the prince can do whatever he pleases."

"VOI!"

I look over at Dino, "Sorry, I have to go stop a bloodbath." With that I walk towards the Varia. I could've sworn I heard Dino sigh and say something, but when I looked back he was already walking, more like tripping, away. Shrugging my shoulders I continue my suicide mission.

"Squ-chan~ please calm down. Bossu said we weren't allowed to kill anyone~." Ah Lussuria, always trying to fill your 'big sister' role.

"VOI! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Easy 'Squ-chan' or you're gonna pop a blood vessel." They all turn to me with expressions varying from blank (Mammon and Fran), to pissed (Xanxus, Squalo, and Levi), and to excited (Lussuria and Bel).

"Rin-chan~! I didn't know you were going to be here! Aaaaww~ you look sooo cute, but why aren't you wearing a dress or heals?!" Lussuria shakes his butt in excitement before enveloping me in a hug.

"Cause, Reborn was in charge of planning, which means I'm most likely going to have to run at some point tonight."

"Shihihihihi~ you looks decent for a peasant." Bel's Cheshire smile is in full force.

"Wow Bel, I'm touched, that's the first nice thing you've ever given me." He just does his creepy laugh.

"VOOOIIII! WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I look at Squalo.

"Well, it was either drag my lazy *ss here, or be hunted down by Reborn," I smirk at his grouchy face, "I'm almost wising I choose the later. If I did my ears wouldn't be ringing from the screeching noise coming from your mouth." Bel erupts into more laughing.

"VOOOIIIII!"

"Shut up scum. You're p*ssing me off." I look around a fuming Squalo, to see a glaring Xanxus. I smirk.

"Hey Anus, how's it going?" He glares at me.

"What did you call me trash?" He all but growls out.

"How did Reborn convince lot to come?" I smile out, completely ignoring his question. He just tsk's and walks away, Levi fallowing like the whipped b*ch he is.

"Ooooohh~ you bad girl, you~!" Lussuria giggles.

"Voi! How the f*ck do you get away with that sh*t?" I shrug at Squalo's question, not knowing the answer myself.

"Ciao everyone," everyone looks to the front of the room to see Reborn speaking, "now that everyone is here, I'd like to thank you all for coming. It is now time for the main event to start. I want everyone wearing a heart shaped pin to come stand before me." He smirks at me, oh sh*t. I nod to the remaining Varia and make my way to the front of the room. I look to my right to see Gokudera, Haru, and I-pin all wearing pins. Then to my left to see Basil and Hibari wearing pins as well. Reborn just smirks.

"Alright, we are all going to play a game of 'Capture My Heart.'"

"What the F*ck!" F*ck, sh*t, d*mn it all.

"Shut up Gokudera. The rules are simple, catch someone wearing a heart pin and steal it within the one hour time limit. You may use any tactic you wish, as long as you don't kill anyone. Whoever steals someone's, or whoever still has their, 'heart' will win a prize at the end of the game. And since today IS Valentine's Day, along with the pin, you may also steal a kiss if you so desire."

"Herbivore." Hibari does not sound amused.

I look Reborn in the eyes and say clearly, "Reborn, you f*cking suck."

He smirks; I look around and see Takashi staring at Hibari, well my brother's not going to help me. Then I see Xanxus and Dino glaring at each other and then looking at me, that's scary. Reborn continues, "Everyone with a pin will have a three minute head start, use it wisely. Everyone understand the rules?" There are no questions, but you can feel the determination in the air.

Reborn smirks, "Good, everyone with a pin! On your mark…" thank god I wore flats, "get set…" I get ready to sprint, "GO!" Everyone with a pin runs out the room, even Hibari.

D*mn you Reborn! How the h*ll am I supposed to run and hide from professional hit men, I'm a hacker for crying out loud. I spend most of my time on my *ss in front of a computer! I sprint through the first door I find after the three minute mark is up, panting. F*uck! I'm out of shape!

"Che! Hey stupid woman! Go find your own hiding spot!" I look up to see I ran into a closet and Gokudera crunched in the back corner glaring at me.

"Come on man! Don't be a d*ck!" He just growls at me. I role my eyes, "Fine, be an *sshole." I go back into the hall way and start jogging, only to stop when Mukuro materializes in front of me.

"Kufufuf~ my, my hello there Rin-chan~," I shiver at his overly-cheery smile, "tell me what's stopping me from stealing that little heart of yours right now?" I smirk.

"If you don't tell anyone you saw me and leave me alone, I'll tell you where to find Gokudera~!"

His grin grows, "Kufufufu~ you're a clever little girl~."

"I'm older than you, and do we have a deal?" I look him right in his duel colored eyes.

"Hhhhhm, sure, why not?"

"He's in the closet four doors down, on the right, crouching in the back corner. I think it's time you brought him out of the closet." Mukuro chuckles and disappears. Smirking, I look for a new hiding spot. My smirk only grows after three seconds when I hear Gokudera scream, b*stard should've shared his hiding spot.

After forty-five minutes of magically dodging mafio, and running in on my brother making out with Hibari (thankfully they didn't see me), I am literally about to pass out. Currently, I'm hiding under a desk in some room three floors above where the 'celebration' was taking place. If I ever get the chance, I am killing Reborn for this!

Hearing footsteps outside the door, I keep as silent as possible. Don't come in, don't come in, don't F*CKING COME IN! Sh*t whoever it is came in and is looking around the room. All noise stops. Then I hear whoever it is walking towards the desk. SH*T!

When the person is right next to the desk I tried to make a break for the door, key word being tried. The person grabs me by the arm and slams me into the desk. Ouch! That hurt! I glare up into red eyes. Well I'll be d*mned.

"Ahhh ha-ha-ha~ hey Xanxus, looks like you caught me, huh?" I chuckle nervously, he just keeps staring at me. "Soooo go ahead and take the pin and we can head on back to the others." This is getting award, he's not saying anything! "Ummm, you okay Xanxus? Hahaha normally you'd have tried to shot me by now." He smirks, a shiver crawls up my spine.

Next thing I know I'm pinned to the desk with Xanxus' tongue down my throat. I don't know what's scarier the fact that I literally can't force him off me, or the fact that a part of me doesn't want to…Aaahh screw it! I fist my hands in his hair and at least try to match him. Oh sh*t he just growled, but he's smirking! Was that some form of approval? After a while we break apart, him smirking and me panting and blushing bright red.

I glance away, "Sssooooo, what now?"

He glares at me, "What the f*ck do you mean, trash? I had to go through the trouble of hunting you down! You're mine, end of story."

I give his a blank look, "Wow Xanxus, you are just soooo romantic, let me tell ya."

"Shut the h*ll up, trash!" And with that he's on me again. I, in all honesty, never saw this coming. Heh~ but I may as well see where this 'relationship' goes.

"Hey, bossu where are yooaaaAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I let out an exasperated groan while Xanxus growls dangerously. Out of all the people to just walk in, it had to be Levi.

"Levi, dear, what are you screaming about? Oh, oh my! Bossu you sly beast, you~! And you Rin-chan! You go girl~! I never knew you had it in you~!" Of course you're here to Lussuria.

"Shihihihihihi~ Mammon you owe me fifty bucks!" I hear the illusionist huff. I'm going to kill them if Xanxus doesn't.

"I didn't know Rin-chan wanted to screw bossu." Fran, you're cute but now I want to kill you.

"VOI! WHAT THE H*LL!" And with that Xanxus' control snaps and he's shooting at all his subordinates. Sigh~ something tells me this is going to be a reoccurring scene. But, just like before, I can't help but to chuckle at their antics. When the Varia officers escape, some with new burn marks, I take off my pin and give it to Xanxus. While walking out the door I toss a smirk over my shoulder. He returns it and we walk back to the where the celebration was taking place together.

When we get there the hour mark is over and everyone but Gokudera and Mukuro are in the room. I smirk and chuckle darkly.

"What the f*ck are you laughing about, trash?" I look at Xanxus.

"Just that I think Gokudera is regretting not knowing how to share~." He raises and eyebrow, but that's it.

"Heh~ well it looks like everyone had their 'heart' stolen," Reborn says smirking, "and winners get an all-expense paid weekend at a five start resort, for two!" Xanxus smirks at me; I just blush and look to the side. F*ck! I don't know if hate or love Reborn right now!

Out of the corner of my eye I see Levi huddled in a dark corner rocking back and forth. Wooow, he has issues. But then I see Dino looking at Xanxus and me with a sad expression. When he catches my confused gaze he gives me a strained smile and a wave. I nod back and feel a little guilty for some reason.

Xanxus smacks the back of my head, causing me to glare at him. All he does is stare back with a raised eyebrow. I can hear Lussuria and Haru gushing in the background. I just shake my head; this was one weird Valentine's Day, but I can't stop smiling.

…The End…

Epilogue:

"Hey Reborn!" The hit man looks back at me and smirks.

"Yes Rin, what is it?"

"I have one question for you," he nods for me to continue, "did you plan on hooking me up with Xanxus?"

"Honestly, no, I was bored and wanted entertainment. Your little relationship was just a small bonus."

"Bonus?"

He shrugs, "The sexual tension between you two was starting to get annoying. I expected him to either kill you or f*ck you against the wall, it was getting so bad." With a final smirk at my shocked face he walks away.

…That evil little pr*ck…


End file.
